


A glimpse of the Future

by BabyDracky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Mates, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When training to become a Druid, Stiles got a glimpse of the Future. He knows then that he won't have a choice: to save his pack, he'll have to kill Peter himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glimpse of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/gifts).



> Written for my 2014 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Miya_Morana  
> Ghost of the Future  
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry for the mistakes.

Stiles is holding Peter at gunpoint. He is sweating. He is bleeding. He is scared to death. But he has to do this. He isn’t allowed to shiver, he could not fail. All of their lives depend on it.  
— Oh, what would Little Red Riding Hood do now? Kill me?  
Peter is smiling like the manic he is. He doesn’t look scared, not in the less. Stiles will show him.  
— That’s the point, yeah.  
Peter raises and elegant eyebrow.  
— And why would the little human do that?  
— Because I saw what the nobody traitor is plotting.  
Stiles is gritting his teeth.  
— So powerful yet? You did see the Future, then?  
Once again, Peter is not scared, he looked more… impressed? Proud? Crazy creepy man! Stiles is training to become a Druid for a while now, and, last night, he tried a new potion, one that he made in order to see his mother once again, to visit the Past. But he failed and saw a glimpse of the Future: carnage. Peter was betraying them, killing all of them.  
— Was it a good travel?  
— Bastard! Spitted Stiles. You were, you WILL kill all of us!  
— All of you? Really? But if I had killed you in this vision, your spirit wouldn’t be able to come back in your body, Stiles, would it?  
— You were going to when I woke up!  
— Did I? I don’t think so. Do you want to know what I’d have done? I’d have chased you, took you on the spot, enjoyed it very much, and bite you to make you the very first Beta of my new pack.  
Peter is slowly coming to him.  
— I’ll shoot you in the head, you sick bastard!  
— And risking missing your target? Dying here all alone? Peter smiled. Now, now, here what you should do. You should agree to become mine and then I’ll spare what you’re claiming being your so precious pack.  
— I don’t want to be a werewolf!  
— Good, I prefer fucking humans anyway.  
Stiles gasped. It hurts his lunges doing so. His sight wavers.  
— Have you lost it? Oh, my God! Why do I even ask! Sure, you lost it!  
Peter is now in front of him. Stiles couldn’t miss him. The wolfbane would kill him; it would have too, wouldn’t it?  
— Let me rephrase it.  
Peter is smiling when he goes down a bended knee in front of Stiles.  
— Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate? I promise not to kill your friends not to harm your father as long as we both live.  
Stiles is cold, numb.  
— Do we have a deal?  
— We do, he slurred between pasty lips.  
The last thing he feels before falling is the pain of Peter’s bite in the crook of his right wrist and the loud bang of his colt.


End file.
